


Drinks

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Something stupid from August 1st 2006. I've lost the rest of the story, so this is out of context. Amy's POV.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Drinks

“Truth or dare,” I asked grinning madly.  
  
“Dare.” replied Knuckles lazily.  
  
“I dare you to...” I thought for a moment “...bring the Master Emerald here.”  
  
“What's the Master Emerald?” asked Knuckles blankly. We all stared at him.  
  
I saw that Tails mouth was open and Shadow was about to have a laughing fit. He then began to laugh.  
  
“He’s seriously drunk!” he declared, pointing at Knuckles who looked puzzled.  
  
“You should know what the Master Emerald is.” Tails muttered, concerned.  
  
“Oh yeah of course I know what it is!” replied Knuckles. We could tell he was lying. Shadow was still in giggles. The tension and worry was growing around us.  
  
“Okay let’s go on to something else!” I announced, picking up the bottle.  
  
“I don't think Knuckles is fit for anything else!” Shadow laughed.  
  
“Well I'll go then, it's late and I'm getting tired of this anyway, no offence Sonic, I'll see you tomorrow.” Knuckles said and he walked out the door.  
  
Seconds later there was a loud thud.  
  
We all approached the window and saw Knuckles rubbing his head having glided into a lamppost.  
  
He turned around and saw us watching.  
  
“I'm alright!” he called.  
  
“Someone had better help him,” I muttered.  
  
“I'll go, this should be very interesting,” replied Shadow gleefully and he left.  


**Author's Note:**

> The concept of everyone fifteen years later, getting drunk and being stupid isn't new to me, but here's all I have from one. If you remember what inspired this from back then, do tell me.


End file.
